


Поводок

by fandom_Metropolis_2018, KisVani



Series: Драббл от R до NC-17 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Topping from the Bottom, author: littlechinesedoll, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 01:56:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15920556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Metropolis_2018/pseuds/fandom_Metropolis_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: — Пожалуйста, Брюс, прошу! — Кларк дернулся в кожаных ремнях, пронизанных голубым криптонитом, которыми его руки и ноги были привязаны к кровати.— Что «пожалуйста»? — Брюс слегка сжался, облизнул губы и потянул за поводок, пристегнутый к ошейнику Кларка.





	Поводок

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Leash](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15238959) by [littlechinesedoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlechinesedoll/pseuds/littlechinesedoll). 



— Пожалуйста, Брюс, прошу! — Кларк дернулся в кожаных ремнях, пронизанных голубым криптонитом, которыми его руки и ноги были привязаны к кровати.

— Что «пожалуйста»? — Брюс слегка сжался, облизнул губы и потянул за поводок, пристегнутый к ошейнику Кларка. 

Кларк ощутил, как его член опадает.

— Прошу, трахни… — выдохнул Кларк, слова звучали полузадушенно, как беспорядочный набор звуков, но Брюс услышал его вполне четко.

Брюс ухмыльнулся, его ноги были разведены в стороны, с члена капала смазка, кожа блестела от пота. Он выглядел так, будто не сидел на члене Кларка.

— Прошу, — прошептал тот, — пожалуйста, трахни себя мной, прошу, Брюс, двигайся.

Брюс обожал вот такое отчаянье Кларка. То, как бусины пота медленно скатывались с его лба по вискам и на простыни под ними. То, как Кларк выглядел совершенно обессиленным, как краснел и изо всех сил пытался вырваться из кожаных ремней.

— Чуть громче, — Брюс снова потянул за поводок, — я тебя не слышу.

Он завел руку за спину и надавил пальцами на край своей и без того растянутой дырки, слегка потер и заставил Кларка стонать, проведя пальцами по его яйцам.

— Пожалуйста! — выкрикнул Кларк.

Он слышал, как судорожно бьется его собственное сердце, когда он натягивает ремни.

— Прошу, дай мне трахнуть тебя! Я сделаю все, что захочешь, только…

— Видишь, ведь не так сложно? — Брюс склонился к лицу Кларка и поцеловал краешек его губ.

Он начал двигать бедрами, сильно насаживаясь, чтобы утолить свой собственный голод. Все, чего он хотел, — это услышать, как эти волшебные, грязные словечки вылетают из прекрасного рта Кларка.


End file.
